


Tell Him

by butiflewtoohigh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butiflewtoohigh/pseuds/butiflewtoohigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek likes Stiles but doesn't know if Stiles feels the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Him

“Just tell him.” 

Derek jumped at the alpha’s voice being pulled out of a daze.

“What are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talking about. Stiles. Just tell him.”

Derek’s eyes found Stiles slouched on the couch. His head tilted back against the backrest, eyes closed, lips parted as he drew in long, even breaths. 

“There’s nothing to tell.”

Derek had never told a more obvious lie before. Of course there was something to tell. There was everything to tell. And Scott saw right through it. 

“If you say so. But you know he probably feels the same right?”

Derek looked up, his eyebrows drew together and he blinked slowly. 

“He doesn’t…” 

“You’re kidding right? You don’t see the way he looks at you when you turn you back. Or when you leave a room. Kind of looks like your face when he leaves.”

“Scott. There’s nothing to tell. There’s nothing to say. It doesn’t matter anyways.”

“Whatever man. I gotta go. Tell Stiles I’ll see him tomorrow.”

Derek started nodding before his head caught up with what Scott has said.

“Wait, what? No just wake him up. He’s your ride.”

“Nah I’m just gonna walk. Or run. Maybe stop by Allison’s. Besides, Stiles was up all night doing research for us. He needs sleep.”

Before Derek could say anything else, Scott has slid the loft door closed behind himself. Derek sighed and made his way over to the couch Stiles was resting on. His position hadn’t changed. Head still tipped back, lips still parted. His eyelids twitched for a moment making the eyelashes resting on his cheek flutter. 

Stiles looked peaceful. Almost serene. Like he hadn't just spent all night researching for the pack. Like he hadn’t spent all night worried that if he didn’t find out what he could that the pack, his friends or his family would get hurt. 

Derek caught himself staring. This wasn't anything new. Over the past few months Derek had constantly found himself staring at Stiles. Memorizing his erratic movements. Sometimes Stiles caught him staring. A faint blush would spread on his cheeks and Stiles would quickly look away. Sometimes Stiles would wink and smirk at Derek’s flushed expression. 

But Derek could never tell him. What would he even say? How would he start? _Hey Stiles. Did you have a nice nap? Oh good. By the way I think I’ve fallen in love with you. Just thought you should know._ Derek shakes his head at how stupid that sounds. Even if Derek thought Stiles could feel the same way he wouldn’t say anything.

Stiles isn’t the type to do anything half way. If he wanted this, wanted a relationship, he’d be all in. He’d pick a college close to Beacon Hills so he wouldn’t have to leave, he’d rearrange his future to include Derek. And Derek doesn’t want to be the person that ties Stiles down. Well actually, he wouldn’t mind tying Stiles down… 

Derek lets out a chuckle at his own dirty mind.

Stiles must not have been sleeping as deeply as they thought. He startles awake at Derek’s laugh. 

“Whoa. Hey man…why are you looming over me?” Derek quickly takes a step back, not realizing how close he was standing to Stiles as he slept.

“Um. Sorry. Scott just left. He wanted to stop by Allison’s. Said that he’d see you tomorrow.”

“Oh cool. We were gonna grab food but whatever. Wanna order takeout and watch a movie? I promise I won’t talk through it.” Stiles says with a smirk.

“Yeah that sounds good. And I don’t mind you talking.”

Stiles smiles. “Good to know. So, pizza or Chinese?”

**Author's Note:**

> Random writing. Unbetaed so let me know if you catch anything I missed! Please leave feedback! [Visit me on tumblr!](http://butiflewtoohigh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
